Icha Icha star
by Jenneke88
Summary: Jiraiya is dead and Kakashi has taken it upon himself to save the infamous Icha Icha series. Now all he needs a muse. KakaSaku oneshot. Rated M for a reason people. R&R please


**Summary: Jiraiya is dead and Kakashi has taken it upon himself to save the infamous Icha Icha series. Now all he needs a muse. KakaSaku oneshot.****  
Rated M for a reason people. The title is a dead giveaway isn't it? Also a bit of a lesbian scene in here… You have been warned!!! Older Sakura, older Kakashi Enjoy!**

Icha Icha Star

Jiraiya had always made it look easy. His books were funny, exciting and most of all they contained a certain amount of romantic encounters. Now that the great writer is gone, there will be no more Icha Icha. The genius that was once known as Jiraiya would be forgotten, but not if Kakashi had a say in it! Though Kakashi didn't possess the same stroke of brilliance that always made Jiraiya's writing into such a success. Although Kakashi had managed to come up with a clear plotline, this story missed something.

All his adult life Kakashi had read the Icha Icha series. And every new volume had its own charm, they always had something unique. This uniqueness was missing from the story Kakashi had written. 'What is missing?' Kakashi wondered.

In the past Jiraiya had always visited the hot-springs for ideas. Research he always called it. Kakashi never questioned the man's motives for peaking into the women's bath. He too had done that on several occasions. Though unlike Jiraiya, Kakashi was never caught while peaking into the women's bath. 'Maybe I should go to the hot-springs,' Kakashi thought.

His story wasn't really going to cut it without a little romance scene. Romance… Yeah, that meant simple, straightforward porn. A man just needs his reading material if he wants to get through the day. 'This is harder then I thought'.

It was late and the hot springs were pretty much deserted. The men's bath was empty. 'I guess I don't need this,' Kakashi thought when he removed his mask. His thoughts were brutally disturbed when he heard a very familiar voice shout.

"Pig are you out of your mind?"

"What?" Ino asked feigning innocence. "I always practice my best moves in here. It's late and no one ever comes here after midnight."

"I don't even want to know what your best moves are."

Ino raised an eyebrow. "How are you ever going to get a boyfriend?"

"I just dumped one," Sakura spat. "I don't need a new one right now."

"That civilian loser doesn't count," Ino said quickly in response. "He wasn't even half as good looking as Sai."

Sakura sighed. "You will never leave me alone if I don't do this will you?"

Ino shook her head. "I'll stalk you for the rest of my life."

"And what comes after too," Sakura added.

"Oh yes, that too!"

"Alright then," Sakura said wearily. "Show me."

"This does require me to touch you," Ino said. "But you'll like it…"

Kakashi was holding his breath right now. The last volume of Icha Icha that was written by the great and masterful Jiraiya held a scene just like this. It would be great research to watch. Though, spying on Sakura had to be done with a little caution. The young woman had the power to knock over a mountain. Skilfully, without making noise, Kakashi moved to the wooden fence that separated the men's bath from the women's.

There was a small hole in the fence and Kakashi couldn't resist peeking. What he saw made his eye go wide. Across from the hole he was peeking through sat Sakura. On top of Sakura sat Ino and they were kissing. Kakashi had to swallow a lump in his throat, but continued to watch as Ino's hands glided over Sakura's dampened skin. Sakura's hand remained on Ino's face as they mould together. Though after a little while her hands travelled over Ino's chest, to Ino's sides and then to her back, pulling Ino against her more closely.

Ino broke the kiss and Kakashi could see Sakura's lips were swollen from it. "It works the same for a guy," Ino explained. "You just have to stimulate them."

Sakura remained in the springs, even as Ino got up to leave. "This was fun," Ino said. "We should do this more often."

Sakura giggled. "I'm going to stay a little longer."

"Whatever forehead," Ino said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Kakashi could see Sakura clearly now, in all her naked glory. He just couldn't help but let himself sink into the water and groan in frustration. The moment the sound had left his lips he clasped his hands in front of his mouth. 'Shit… Busted.'

Not a moment too late Sakura was glaring over the fence right at Kakashi. 'That pervert,' Sakura thought as she climbed over the fence, not caring that she was still in her _birthday_ suit.

"Sakura," Kakashi choked. "It's not what you think… I didn't see anything."

An evil grin spread over Sakura's face. She let herself sink into the men's bath and moved closer to Kakashi, cornering him. Without hesitating she straddled his laps, keeping him pinned near the edge of the springs. "And what did you not see?" She asked seductively. "How I was touching Ino? Or how Ino was touching me?"

"I," Kakashi muttered, lowering his gaze.

Sakura kept looking at his face. She licked her lips as she studied the face she never seen before. She knew that this was Kakashi, her ex-sensei and she had never thought that the man was in fact very handsome. "My face is up here," Sakura said in that same seductive tone. "Why so interested in my chest all of a sudden?"

Kakashi wanted to respond, but the words never made it out of his mouth. He was distracted by Sakura's mouth on his jaw, inching closer to his mouth. "Did you like what you saw?" Sakura asked.

She smelled so sweet and she looked even better. Just a little touching wouldn't hurt anyone. Except maybe his own health if he pushed things too far. Carefully he trailed the expanse of the mounds that formed Sakura's rear, grabbing them softly in both hands. "Very much so," Kakashi muttered in response.

Unable to fight it, Kakashi placed his mouth on Sakura's. She was gorgeous and teasing him, not something he was willing fight after that little scene with Ino. His left hand trailed up over her back to cup her jaw. Her hands were on his chest, then they locked behind his neck. She could feel him harden beneath her and curiosity took over. "How do you want me?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi pulled her a little closer, placing her exactly above his hardened arousal. "Like this will be fine," he answered and bucked up a little, brushing again feminine folds.

Her mouth caught his again and her hand was wrapped securely around his length, pumping it. A heated groan made it's way into Sakura's ear and smirk adorned her lips. She squeezed him a little while pumping, his hips bucking every time she caressed his head with her thumb. "You're such a bad boy," she whispered. "It's not nice to spy on women in the bathhouse."

Kakashi stopped her madding movements and pushed her off, till her front was again the edge of the pool, her rear close to his erection. "It's also not nice to sex up women in the bathhouse," Kakashi groaned as he stroked her wet folds with the tip of his manhood. "But that is exactly what I'm going to do… I'm going to fuck you right here, like this."

Sakura was looking over her shoulder, wanting to protest about having sex in a public place, but the never came out. The moment his arousal pressed inside all hope was lost. It felt good. He was thick and smooth and they fit so well. One hand grasping her hip tightly the other smoothed over her back, causing Goosebumps to cover her petal skin. The sensation caused a moan to tear from Sakura's lips. She wanted more and started to move her hips restlessly against his hips.

"Shhh," Kakashi breathed his her ear.

Finally complying with Sakura's demand Kakashi started moving slow and deep, tearing deep moans from the young woman beneath him. The hand that had previously been caressing her back was now on her chest, plucking at her nipples. A surprised gasp left her lips.

She didn't have long to ponder as his hand moved to where they were joined. For a moment she looked over her shoulder again, then she saw colours in front of her eyes. His hand was teasing her clit, making her moan louder and growing restless underneath him.

His hands on her. His cock sliding in and out, it was all too much. For a moment time stood still and Sakura was lost in paradise, forgetting how to breathe forgetting that this was Kakashi making her feel this. This was bliss, for both of them.

More heated groan filled the night sky and Kakashi emptied himself, spend and tired, but filled with ideas. Sakura was his Icha Icha Star.

**Just a short oneshot, hope you liked it. ****This idea has been floating around in my head for a while. So let me know what you think. Keep in mind that this is a oneshot, so no second chapter! R&R please.**


End file.
